<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up Full by PoisonedMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993650">Wake Up Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMage/pseuds/PoisonedMage'>PoisonedMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Dark Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Hair-pulling, Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Loss of Limbs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), replica body mishap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMage/pseuds/PoisonedMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched his hands curl into tight fists from afar and he violently shook. </p><p>Sora had detached them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes, your replica body doesn’t work the way it’s supposed to. </p><p>It’s only Roxas’ arms that are taken though, nothing more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roxas eyes snapped open as his body bolted in a powerful jerk. Hands gripped tightly at his hips, and the sluggish pull of sleep unraveled as Roxas heard the harsh pants above and behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was also slamming right into his ass. The motions brought pain and Roxas grit his teeth as his body shook forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice above him made his skin crawl. “Roxas, you’re awake.” There was a light chuckle. A hand tugged at his hair, pulled at strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sora. Sora’s voice. What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “W-what are-“ Roxas’ voice cut off in a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was speeding up, thrusting hard into him. Roxas could tell now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was inside him, his cock was inside. Each thrust smacked their hips into each other. The sound was loud, melding in together with the moans Sora made that interrupted his harsh whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas could feel the precum spilling as he unconsciously clenched around Sora, his body frozen in shock as it registered what was happening to it. How it was being used. Sora hissed loudly at that, then pushed Roxas up and started shifting into him at a new angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment crept up Roxas’ face as he smashed headfirst into the pillow. He winced as Sora moved even though that, and his ass continued clenching and unclenching in response and the pleasure hit him just as harshly as the pain did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to stop Sora. None of this made sense, it was all too much! He tried to brace his hands into the sheets but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, they weren’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas raked the room, eyes catching the pale arms laid across his table. He watched his hands curl into tight fists from afar and he violently shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora had detached them. Roxas felt betrayed by his replica body in more ways than one, but the fact that Sora </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this. He knew and violated Roxas in the worst way he could with that knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears rolled down Roxas’ face but he couldn’t make a sound. He wanted to make a sound, but his throat was dry, and judging from how erratic Sora’s thrusts were getting, the way he felt the wet cock inside him throb…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he couldn’t fight, knew he wasn’t going anywhere until Sora was finished with him. He closed his eyes and felt his own cock harden despite not being touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora hummed, whispering Roxas’ name before adding a, “I’m close.” He slowed down, every thrust deliberately aimed into a bundle of nerves Roxas had never explored. “Come with me, Roxas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He would have spat that out, but Sora had his hand in a tight grip around Roxas’ shaft, pumping him at a leisurely pace that matched every hard thrust that broke Roxas down piece by piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas’ mind was numb. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep and forget about this. His breath hitched as Sora’s thumb brushed over the tip, aligning with the slit and pressing down. It stood still for only a moment before rubbing back and forth and Roxas cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have bucked into Sora’s hand if his hips hadn’t been locked into place and held up. Sora grunted and slammed into him in a rough display of strength that made Roxas’ knees shake. Sora’s thrusts were shallow and fast and Roxas blinked repeatedly as he felt himself slowly get filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora squeezed him tightly as this happened, and Roxas swallowed at the shame as his body released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora pulled away from him unceremoniously, moving quickly and barely giving Roxas time to process it all as he started attaching Roxas’ arms back. They came together cleanly, Roxas flexed his fingers as he felt his skin reform and seal them back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas’ forehead. “Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left as Roxas lay there frozen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>